Don't Go
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Rin watched as she regretted what she had yet to tell him as he disappeared from the world for good. One-shot.


**Another random story for the weekend. I don't know why but I really ship Rin and Shirou together. Not to mention Rin and Archer. Even after rematching the ending of UBW I keep feeling like I was going to cry when he disappeared and when he was killed, shit me, that was even worse... Archer is just so cool for me... I don't own the characters.**

It was over. Finally, after all that bloodshed and fighting and betrayal, it was over. The war she had spent her entire life preparing for and sacrificed her entire family for in the process has ended. Rin didn't know whether she should feel relief or sadness. She may have lost the war but she felt she had lost something more…

How could she not ask him about it earlier? Sure he would always evade her questions and reply with some snark comment that she would lose interest in asking him about it without wanting to smack him over but then again…. It was her fault he betrayed her to go over to Caster and now that he will be gone forever…

"Archer!" she shouted as she ran towards him. She was exhausted from the battle, her wounds still stinging. Her flesh was burned in places where she had to wade in the acidic muck to save Shinji earlier and she winced as she did. But she couldn't stop. Not now. Not when she was so close to losing him for good this time.

He stood at the cliff side, his hair blowing in the wind as he looked onward. He seemed different somehow, not the haughty servant who smashed her piano to bits and cleaned up afterwards. He was someone who reminded her of what her current life really was, being a school girl in love.

"Make a pact with me again, Archer?" she asked, knowing the impossible situation that stood between them now. When he laughed, she knew his answer. She hadn't heard of any servants who managed to stay behind after the war but she wanted to believe that he would stay here with her. She had so much to ask him, so much to know on how he had turned out from a kind, sweet boy to the person he was now.

When he turned to face her, her heart dropped as she saw the familiar face of Emiya Shirou. She wanted to cry so hard, knowing that he was still going to take this path even though he knew what would happen to him in the future. Damn him and his Hero of Justice views. He can juts forget about it. It wasn't his fault that he survived and so many others died in the fire ten years ago.

"I feel complete somehow," Archer said as he smiled. His face broke her as she saw him starting to disappear from the world. "But if you go now, you will never be free from this cycle of suffering!" she shouted, the tears starting to flow out. No, don't go you moron. You have to redeem yourself. You have no idea of all the pain you caused me in the war.

She recalled their days being together, fighting side by side in the war. His swords forming in his hands at lightning speed as he defended her, making tea when she failed to get out of bed, protecting her whenever she was in danger, betraying her for the better good of the world so he could fulfill his wish. Her heart twisted when she thought of the hell he had gone through.

When she had got her necklace, she had wondered how he had gotten it for her. She thought through her head many times but she couldn't accept the conclusion she came to. No way. He couldn't be Shirou. No way the kind boy he was could become the person he was now…

Then he had gone off betrayer her to Caster and she had to team up with Shirou and Lancer to get back at her. When he faced off Shirou to settle the score with him, she wanted to yell at him to stop that crap when Gilgamesh had come and killed him, calling him a faker. Despite hating Shirou, himself for that matter, he had pushed the boy aside and taken the blow onto himself, shattering him. Rin could still hear herself screaming her name, his death resounding so hard in her that she thought she was going to die.

"Take care of me, Tohsaka. You know how hopeless I am," he smiled as he faded. She sobbed hard, her heart tearing as the tears flowed. "I'll make sure he doesn't turn out to be the idiot you are now," she said as he nodded. God, the way he smiled was just like Shirou. Why Archer? Why burden yourself with so much pain and responsibilities? I could have at least shoulder some for you… such a useless master I was….

But as he smiled and faded from the face of the earth, Rin felt herself sitting on the ground, her hands clenching the grass under her as she felt her heart tear. Shrou was going down a path where there was no turning back from and she couldn't bear to see him become what Archer had gone through. He was too kind to go through that. Sure he was a moron but no one had to go through hell for something they didn't do…

She knew somewhere Shirou was mourning for Saber and both of them will need each other in recovering from the war. So many people had to be sacrificed, they had lost a bit of their humanity during the war, revealing their dark sides and back stabbing each other. Despite all of that, she felt like she could relate to Shirou more…

As she stared at the rising sun, she thought of how they were going to go back to school and resume their normal lives. Perhaps she could even go to London and study to be a proper mage. With being a part of the war and coming out of it alive, she may be able to go to Clocktower even… then a thought came to her mind as she thought how she might be able to bring Shirou into this…

"Tohsaka!" Shirou yelled as he came towards her, his body battered and bloody from his fight with Gilgamesh. As both of them saw how torn the other had been, Rin got up to find herself in Shirou's arms, holding onto each other for dear life. Now they had each other but at the back of Rin's mind, Archer would always remain. Her faithful servant, her friend, her love.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one shot and I hope to hear from your guys soon!**


End file.
